


And set you at your threshold down

by UniqueChimera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueChimera/pseuds/UniqueChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Believe it or not, this isn't the worst thing I've ever written.  Any comments or concrit are appreciated.  Flames are welcome, but please explain why you don't like what I've written.  Title is from "To an Athlete Dying Young" by A.E. Housman</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	And set you at your threshold down

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this isn't the worst thing I've ever written. Any comments or concrit are appreciated. Flames are welcome, but please explain why you don't like what I've written. Title is from "To an Athlete Dying Young" by A.E. Housman
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

She finds him by the river with bandages fluttering in his hands.

It was fitting, they said, that the only male warrior should choose the weakest weapon; bandages cannot draw blood, they said, only heal.

They were silenced when his brother collapsed, when in his rage his bandages became whips that killed.

They are in tatters when she reaches him, damaged from the battle. New ones will have to be made, she supposes, but not today. Today is a day of mourning.

Women who wear red livery cannot show emotions. They must be stoic because affection dampens their battlelust, their endless rage.

But she is a berserker that protects and he is a healer that kills. They have triumphed and fallen together, and they have loved and lost today. 

So they hold each other by the riverside and weep.


End file.
